


welcome back, baby.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: Alex is free now, but free enough to let himself like Willie?
Relationships: Willex - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	welcome back, baby.

the stamps were discarded thanks to Julie, and she and the ghosts went out to celebrate. something was bothering Alex, who was worried about Willie.

ㅡ Alex, is everything okay? ㅡ he heard Reggie ask, automatically attracting everyone's attention at the table.

ㅡ yeah. ㅡ With a fake smile, he tried to hide it. he desperately wanted to find him again.

ㅡ dude, go get him. ㅡ And that was enough for Alex to finish eating his piece of pizza and run.

his only focus was to get to the hotel. but what would he say? i miss you? was saying "i like you" too much?

passing in front of the museum, where they have been before, he was able to recognize.

it was him.

the long-haired one had also recognized him, there were some tears in his eyes due to the surprise that the blonde was fine and was no longer being controlled by Caleb.

the confused thoughts in his mind quickly vanished when, upon entering the museum, he was greeted with a hug.

ㅡ i like you. ㅡ and it was done. those words had really escaped between his lips.

thought of running, but soon heard william murmur one:

ㅡ me too, hotdog.

well, maybe the nickname was a little funny.


End file.
